


Submergere

by CharGillard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharGillard/pseuds/CharGillard
Summary: Um casamento arranjado. Uma amizade inesperada. Um romance imprevisível. Quando o pai de Unna propôs sua mão em casamento como pagamento de uma dívida, Unna nunca pensou que tal destino se concretizaria. Tampouco imaginara descobrir em seu noivo um amigo e confidente. Tien, um cantor famoso, aceitara o matrimônio para abafar um escândalo com a mídia, que ameaçava arruinar sua carreira. Desta forma Unna e Tien, que se conheciam desde a infância, buscaram na adversidade das circunstâncias um caminho de apoio e respeito mútuos, que aos poucos tornou real um relacionamento antes falso.





	1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Um dia ela se lembraria de tudo que ocorrera. Um dia ela saberia qual o melhor caminho a ser percorrido, o que deveria ter feito. Mas aquele não era tal momento. Ainda estava no presente, sentido o futuro lhe pesar os ombros.

“Não permita que suas inseguranças a dominem.” Ele sussurrou em tão baixo tom que, por um momento, duvidou se havia realmente o escutado.

“A facilidade com a qual está tratando este assunto me traz desconforto. Nada nesta situação me parece certo.”

“Por que está tão temerosa, Unna?” uma voz feminina soou ao fundo, fazendo-a se virar. A malícia que encontrou em seu sorriso fez-lhe gelar o sangue. “Do que tem medo? Temos um acordo, sabe disso.”

 _O que temo?_ Tais palavras lhe atormentavam a mente, fazendo-a pensar a respeito. Ela ganharia muito com tal acordo, disso não tinha dúvidas. Não era como se o benefício fosse unilateral.

“Unna.” Ele chamou sua atenção novamente, perdendo a paciência. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que havia se esquecido onde estava.

Ele ainda aguardava uma resposta. Tomada por uma coragem que ela mesma não possuía, buscou se manter firme. “Eu aceitarei o contrato com uma condição”.

Ela escutou um suspiro de alívio ecoando pela sala. Provavelmente esperavam maior resistência de sua parte. “Antes do casamento, eu gostaria de ir ao Brasil concluir meus estudos. Não abrirei mão de tal condição”.

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_05 anos depois..._

Unna sempre tivera uma vida decente, na qual nada de material lhe faltou. Morava em uma casa confortável, estudara em bons colégios, e estava completando sua graduação em outro país. A única coisa que não podia lhe ser devolvida era sua mãe. A mesma morrera quando Unna era muito jovem, e desde então ela sonha em conhecer sua família materna. Era como se, desta forma, fosse possível reviver uma parte de sua mãe que ainda existia. Este sempre fora seu maior objetivo.

Assim que terminou o ensino médio, ela convenceu seu pai a permitir que seguisse seus estudos no Brasil. Era uma condição para aceitar um casamento arranjado, logo sua família não teve outra opção a não ser acatar seu desejo. Contudo, o real propósito por trás de tal pedido não estava relacionado à faculdade. Ela planejava utilizar-se de tal oportunidade para encontrar sua família materna, que acreditava estar no Brasil, uma vez que sua mãe era brasileira.

No início acreditou que seria fácil, mas a tarefa havia se mostrado próxima ao impossível. Seu prazo já estava acabando e ela não fora capaz de encontrar pista alguma, nenhum sinal na direção correta. Gostaria de permanecer no país por um tempo maior, até que seu pai ligara, ordenando seu retorno. Faltavam dois meses para completar a graduação, foi sua resposta. Por sorte nada mais foi dito, o que não acalmou seus nervos.

Não iria embora até ter o diploma em mãos. E com isso, conseguira mais dois meses. Contudo, com as provas finais se aproximando, ela não dispunha de tempo para encontrar sua família. Sentia-se mais derrotada a cada dia que passava, e a esperança que cultivara por tantos anos esvaia-se por entre seus dedos. Tinha que encontrar sua família, para que pudesse permanecer no Brasil e nunca mais retornar.

Era setembro, e o sol não dava descanso. “Pelo menos não está mais 40 graus.” Ami, sua colega de trabalho, comentou do outro lado do balcão. “Antes estava insuportável. Uma onde de calor como esta, no meio do ano!”.

Unna não se concentrou nas reclamações de sua amiga. Diversos problemas lhe ocupavam a mente, e ela não se sentia capaz de solucioná-los. Desculpou-se e saiu da loja, respirando profundamente o ar fresco da rua. Buscou manter a calma, mesmo diante do turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe atordoavam a mente. Retirou o celular do bolso para reler a última mensagem que recebera de sua família. Havia lido tais palavras inúmeras vezes, mas seu cérebro se recusava a absorver seu sentido.

 _“Diante da sua recusa em atender nosso pedido, seu noivo irá busca-la pessoalmente. A data do casamento não será alterada por mero capricho de sua parte. Findo o prazo de dois meses, esperamos o retorno de ambos. Os preparativos para a cerimônia já foram realizados_ ”.

Ela não permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, mas não conseguir deter o tremor de suas mãos. “Unna!” alguém chamou à distância, mas não conseguia desviar-se dos pensamentos que a dominavam, sentindo o peso de seus problemas a sufocando. Quando deu por si estava no chão, o celular logo a sua frente, ainda aberto na mensagem que havia acabado de reler. Percebeu o olhar preocupado de Ami, que corria em sua direção.

“O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Nunca a vi assim” ela perguntou enquanto a ajudava levantar. “Está passando mal? Tão pálida... Vamos ao médico, Liana cobrirá nosso turno”.

“Não há necessidade” Unna respondeu, permitindo que Ami a guiasse novamente à loja e a sentasse em um sofá. Enquanto isso Liana trouxera um copo de água, fazendo com que ela se recuperasse mais rápido. “Recebi noticias desagradáveis de casa, apenas isso. Mas nada que um pouco de água não resolva, nada grave”.

“E que notícias a deixaram em tal estado?” mesmo frustrada diante de tantas perguntas, Unna entendia que a única intenção de Ami era lhe ajudar. Mesmo que fosse impossível.

“Minha família deseja que eu regresse ao nosso país.” Ela disse simplesmente, com a esperança de que nada mais lhe fosse questionado. Seria complicado explicar seu noivado, uma vez que tal prática era inconcebível no Brasil. Mas em seu país era comum, ainda mais ente os membros de sua classe social.

Para sua sorte, Ami percebeu o desconforto de sua amiga e cessou suas perguntas. “Que pena. Caso realmente vá embora, como farei?” ela sorriu e abraçou Unna, oferecendo-lhe silenciosamente o apoio que tanto precisava. Mas não era suficiente, talvez nunca o seria.

“Ainda não consegui encontrar minha avó...” ela sussurrou, o semblante triste e um pouco angustiado. Ami sabia ser esse seu principal objetivo no Brasil, e tentou ajuda-la nos anos que se conheciam. Mas todas as vezes o resultado era o mesmo, nada. O dia passou rapidamente. Ami não tocara novamente no assunto, e ambas permaneceram em silêncio. A mente de Unna ainda precisava de um tempo para absorver o que se passara. E desta forma, o expediente se encerrou às 22hrs.

“Vamos, eu te dou uma carona. É perigoso andar pelas ruas sozinha, ainda mais neste horário”. Unna não queria abusar da boa vontade de sua amiga, mas como poderia recusar, sabendo que a mesma estava certa? Conformou-se com sua situação e aceitou de bom grado a carona.

“O que faria sem você?” disse carinhosamente, enquanto ajudava a fechar a loja.

No dia seguinte, buscou seguir com seus hábitos diários, como se o problema fosse desaparecer magicamente assim que parasse de pensar nele. Acordou, assistiu suas aulas, e foi para seu trabalho. Encontrou certo alívio na habitualidade de sua rotina. Um momento de paz, que sabia ser efêmero. Mesmo assim, não imaginara que o seria tanto. Assim que saiu da loja, ao final de seu turno, notou que algo estava diferente. Mas não sabia especificar. Era como um pressentimento, uma sensação.

“Unna?” ouviu uma voz familiar, perigosamente próxima. Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha, e apenas o choque a impediu de sair correndo. Voltou-se lentamente para o dono da voz, que estava ao seu lado, recostado em um carro.

“Tien.” Ele não havia mudado muito nos anos que estivera fora. Parecia mais alto, e certamente mais forte, mas suas feições permaneciam as mesmas.

Sentiu a respiração prender na garganta. Ele a olhava diretamente, os pensamentos indecifráveis. Os dela, por outro modo, não o eram. Incluindo a expressão de pleno pavor e pânico em sua face ao perceber que se aproximava, bem como a posição de seu corpo, que automaticamente se preparava para escapar.

“Quem é ele? Parece conhecê-lo.” Unna escutou, ao fundo, a voz de sua amiga, mas se encontrava em um transe tão profundo que não era capaz de lhe responder.

Ele finalmente parou a sua frente, e antes que ela pudesse descobrir suas intenções, ele se dirigiu à Ami, proferindo as palavras que mais temia, e que sonhava nunca ter de ouvir. “Eu sou o noivo dela”.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

“Eu sou o noivo dela”. Para Unna, aquela situação ia além do que conseguia suportar. A mensagem que recebera de sua madrasta no dia anterior já a fragilizara o suficiente, não era possível encontrar em si energias para lidar com Tien em tal momento. Sem ponderar as consequências, virou-se e começou a ir embora, fugindo de seus problemas.

Ele rapidamente a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço para que parasse, contudo sem aplicar força desnecessária. “Eu não viajei até aqui para desistir tão fácil”, disse próximo a seu ouvido, o tom de voz baixo. “Agora, por que não explica para sua amiga quem sou, e vamos discutir sobre nossa... relação em um local mais apropriado”.

Não havia escapatória daquela vez. Ela disse para Ami que estava tudo bem, mas o olhar de sua amiga estava focado na mão de Tien, que a segurava pelo braço. Para tranquilizá-la, Unna se soltou gentilmente, sem encontrar resistência da parte dele. “O que está acontecendo Unna¿”

“Está tudo bem Ami, eu o conheço. Amanhã contarei com mais detalhes, mas não há com o que se preocupar. Não corro risco algum.” Quando finalmente se convenceu de que nenhum mal recairia sobre sua amiga, ela os deixou sozinhos.

“Finalmente!” ele suspirou aliviado, enquanto a direcionava às pressas até seu carro.

“É óbvio que ela ficaria preocupada Tien! Era realmente necessário anunciar nosso noivado de tal forma? Certamente ela acreditou que fosse um louco.” estava irritada, mas permitiu que ele abrisse a porta e a ajudasse a entrar.

“Claro que foi necessário. Precisava ver sua expressão, foi hilária. Não conseguiria deixar passar essa oportunidade, mesmo que quisesse”.

Ela nada acrescentou sobre seu comentário, sabia ser inútil. “Agora, você me deve algumas explicações. Para onde está me levando, e como foi capaz de me encontrar aqui? Recebi a mensagem há algumas horas apenas, como é possível que já se encontre no Brasil? E como sabe onde trabalho?”

Diante de seus questionamentos incessantes, Tien teve de interrompê-la para que pudesse falar. “E você realmente acreditou que seu pai a deixaria aqui sozinha, sem supervisão, sabendo que iria se casar?” ele riu de forma sarcástica. “É mais ingênua do que havia imaginado, então. Sabe muito bem a quantia de dinheiro que está em jogo para ele, Unna. E o quanto nossa união é vital para sua família”.

Ela engolira sua raiva, prestando atenção em suas palavras. “Então ele realmente colocou pessoas de vigia, certificando-se de que não fugiria. Não me surpreende. Mas não imaginei que realmente o faria”. Pelo restante do caminho seguiram em silêncio. Estava curiosa de seu destino, mas ele provavelmente já sabia tudo sobre sua vida. Sem surpresa, percebeu estarem próximos a sua casa.

“Não, eu não sei quem são eles.” Tien disse subitamente, o olhar ainda concentrado na rua a sua frente. Quando ela nada disse, ele prosseguiu. “Eu sei que deseja saber quais de seus conhecidos foram contratados por seu pai, mas prometo que ele nunca me falou. Caso tivesse conhecimento de tal informação, eu lhe diria”.

“Imagino” disse, simplesmente. Tantas notícias nos últimos dias deixaram-na entorpecida. Escapar de seu noivado seria mais complicado do que previra, e não sabia como agir com tal situação. Estaria Tien de acordo, ou também era de seu interesse pôr fim ao noivado? Com tantas questões em sua mente, mal percebeu o momento em que finalmente chegaram a seu apartamento.

“Não esqueça que está sendo vigiada”, ele sussurrou discretamente enquanto a ajudava sair do carro. “Sua família certamente sabe que estamos aqui. Finja cordialidade, ao menos”. Ela apenas concordou, levando-o ao seu apartamento, toda a situação surreal em sua mente.

Assim que entraram, ela trancou a porta e se virou para ele. “O que pensa estar fazendo, Tien? Por que está aqui? Deseja mesmo me convencer de que concorda com esse casamento absurdo?”

“Eu não me oponho ao nosso matrimônio” ele interrompeu, levando a mão à têmpora para controlar a dor de cabeça que já se instalara. “Mas se você for contrária, iremos encontrar uma alternativa”. Fez uma rápida pausa, observando como ela estava. Ao encontrá-la mais calma, prosseguiu. “Não vou forçá-la a se casar comigo se assim não desejar, Unna. Ao contrário, vim oferecer uma proposta”.

Ambos encontravam-se em pé, próximos a porta pela qual entraram. Com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, em uma postura defensiva, ela sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, indicando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ela se encontrou mais confortável ao saber que ele não iria arrastá-la de volta, e que sua opinião teria algum valor. “Estou ouvindo, Thien”.

“Eu sei que está procurando sua família materna, e também sei que ainda não obteve sucesso em sua busca” diante a expressão de choque na face de Unna, ele continuou. “Seu pai me pediu para impedi-la. Não ofereceu maiores detalhes, apenas ordenou que frustrasse qualquer tentativa sua de continuar com a investigação”.

“Então ele sabe? Como?”

“Alguém que lhe observa a mando dele provavelmente avisou. Imagino que ao fundo seja por isso que veio ao Brasil, e não para estudar. Provavelmente, também para fugir de nosso contrato matrimonial”. Ele sabia estar certo, era inútil negar. Sentindo-se derrotada, ela finalmente soltou os braços, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Ele se levantou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. “Eu não pretendo fazer o que seu pai demanda. Pelo contrário, quero ajudá-la a encontrar quem deseja”. Confusa, ela apenas pediu para que se explicasse. “É simples, minha cara. Eu te ajudo, e em troca você retribui o favor”.

“E como eu poderia ajuda-lo?” Sua expressão cética deixava claro como se sentia. Não havia nada que ela pudesse oferecer.

“O motivo pelo qual eu desejo me casar é simples. Seria essencial para melhorar minha imagem na mídia, permitindo que eu siga com minha carreira. Alguns escândalos recentes arruinaram minha reputação, ao ponto de influir diretamente em minha vida profissional.”

“Tien, impossível tal escândalo ter comprometido sua imagem de tal forma que a única solução seria casar-se com alguém que não ama, e mal conhece...” antes que pudesse finalizar sua frase, ele abriu seu celular em um site de fofocas e lhe mostrou, para que conferisse com seus próprios olhos o que se tornara sua carreira.

“Caso não acredite, confira por si mesma”. Curiosa, ela começou a ler as reportagens, analisando minuciosamente as imagens e o que estava escrito. Após, passou aos comentários, observando o impacto de tais notícias na opinião do público. Ao terminar, ela devolveu o celular, o olhar distante.

“Entendo agora. Sua carreira corre sério risco, se tornando difícil contornar tal situação.” Ela permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns segundos, pensando em uma forma de salvar a reputação de Tien. “Por isso sua família arranjou este casamento então?” ele apenas acenou. “Faz sentido. Eu não imaginava o tamanho de seu sucesso, já que estou sem notícias de nosso país há anos”.

Tien sempre nutrira o sonho de ser cantor. Desde pequeno, era a única coisa da qual falava. Quando Unna fora embora ele já havia iniciado sua carreira, lançando algumas músicas, mas nada que realmente fizesse sucesso, ou o tornasse conhecido. Apenas alguns shows em bares da cidade. Agora ele era um cantor de renome, com uma carreira promissora. Todavia, um escândalo ameaçava ruir tudo que conquistara nos últimos anos. “Se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, promete ser sincero?”

“Unna...” ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. “Eu não vim ao Brasil arrastá-la de volta. Espero de forma genuína que possamos encontrar um consenso, um acordo de benefício mútuo” cada palavra era dita pausadamente, para que seu sentido restasse o mais claro possível. “Eu tenho uma questão a ser resolvida, você também. Peço apenas para que confie em mim”.

Ela estranhamente confiava. Talvez a vulnerabilidade que sentira nos últimos dias prejudicara sua capacidade de discernimento, mas iria escolher acreditar em Tien. “Vou confiar em você, mas não abuse”.


End file.
